1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for operating an automatic x-ray exposure unit in an x-ray examination apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic x-ray exposure units are known in the art which include a radiation detector composed of a matrix of detector elements. The automatic x-ray exposure unit functions to provide a signal which is supplied to the x-ray source, or more specifically to the high-voltage unit which operates the x-ray source, in order to adjust or set the exposure dose. Only the output signals of specific detector elements in the automatic exposure unit, which define the measuring field within which an optimum exposure should ensue, are utilized to generate the control signal which is used to set or adjust the exposure dose.